


Space

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [139]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, PTSD, discussions of space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, Tony dreamed of space.</p><p>They say to be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Tony has PTSD, nightmares, and flashbacks. Thor is understanding and comforting.

When Tony was six, he wanted to go to space.

This thought terrified his Nanny and his mother, because unlike most kids, Tony didn’t break out markers and cardboard to make a spaceship. No, Tony learned how to make rocket fuel. Overnight.

Space was…big. Space was untapped possibilities and so many ideas. There was so much needed to go into space, plenty of places to tinker, plenty of ideas just waiting to be born.

When Tony is thirty-eight, he makes it. And he nearly dies, nuke on his back, staring at an alien world.

Space loses its appeal after that.

He sees it, though, every night. In his dream, when he closes his eyes, sudden noises or temperature changes, whenever it’s mentioned. He can’t escape it.

Tony would avoid space forever, if only he could.

They’re watching movies, and Tony’s curled up on one side of the couch, Thor on the other, the others scattered around the other couch and various chairs. Steve picked, and it’s not that the movie isn’t good, but it’s old and slow and it’s been a long, hard day.

Tony drifts. And wakes up with a sudden start, flailing as he does.

He comes back with a sudden sharp breath, which is somewhat reassuring. He’s in his tower. Avengers Tower. Whatever. Everything is fine. Everything should be fine. It’s…

“Easy there, my friend,” Thor says. He sounds close. Tony spins, and sure enough, Thor’s moved closer. He doesn’t touch, though. “You are alright. Here, with us.”

Tony looks around. It looks like he’s not the only one to have passed out. The only to be woken by horrific nightmares, though.

“You’re troubled,” Thor observes.

Tony snorts. “One way to put it,” he says.

“Battle weighs heavily on you,” Thor says. Before Tony can speak, he says, “There is no shame in it. All warriors feel the strain. It is just a fact.”

Tony barely stops himself from asking _even you_ , because, okay, hearing the Norse God of Thunder, possibly one of the greatest warriors in history, knows what PTSD is in a roundabout way is a little comforting. But he has a misconception to correct.

“It’s not battle,” Tony says, lest Thor think today’s HYDRA base was too much for him. “It’s…I see the portal, when I close my eyes. See other worlds, see the impossible, know I’m going to die with that as my last sight.”

Thor looks incredibly mournful for a moment. “May I?” he asks, extending his arms enough that Tony gets the gist. Tony nods, so Thor scoops him close.

“I wish you could see my home,” he says. “We too are in what you would call space, but it is beautiful. I imagine you would like it. Your people call our ways magic, but you would see them as science, I imagine. Like my Jane, simply science not yet understood. I wonder what you would make of it.”

“Probably a mess,” Tony says self-deprecatingly.

“Nay,” Thor says. “The people of Asgard would love you. You are a warrior with a strong heart and mind, friend. Creative and brave, like the very best of our people.”

“Best of the best, huh,” Tony says smugly.

Thor doesn’t rise to the bait, just says “Indeed” simply. “Perhaps someday, I will be able to bring you.”

 _Space._ But…happy space. Full of new ideas and the future, brilliant inventions and things to understand. Friends, too. Because Tony Stark has friends.

“I think I would like that,” Tony says. “Someday.”

Thor moves the two of them until Tony is resting his entire weight against Thor’s not inconsiderable muscles. “Rest, friend Tony,” he says. “And let me watch over you tonight.”

Tony closes his eyes. He waits for the nightmares to come, but the rumble of gentle breathing against his back actually seems to keep him grounded. 

“Thanks, big guy,” he mutters drowsily.

Thor pats his arm. “Always, friend,” he says, and then Tony’s actually, for-real, asleep.


End file.
